Diamond in the Rough
by Kyra Akeli Lachlan
Summary: AU Yusei is a college freshman and a part time worker at a local restraunt. Jack is an employee of a secret organization sent to gather intelligence on Yusei Fudo,who is a suspect for a murder what will Jack do when he is ordered to kill the man he loves?


Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5ds…unfortunately

A/N: this was a random idea I came up with and obviously its AU and YAOI so if you DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!!!!!!!

SUMMARY: AU Yusei is a freshman at college, a part time employee at a local fast food place and he's not adjusting well to the new fast paced schedule he's thrust himself into on top of all of that someone wants him dead but why? Jack is an employee for a secret organization sent to gather intelligence on Yusei Fudo a suspect in a murder he's trying to solve, but what happens when he falls in love Yusei? What will jack do when his boss orders him to kill Yusei the very man he wants so much to protect?

Diamond in the Rough

Chapter One

Yusei walked down the hallway his book bags swaying to and fro as he rushed to his next class. As he walked he slipped the strap of his computer bag over his shoulder so it was more secure. Next he flipped up the top of his messenger bag slipping in a bottle of water so he could use his hands to hold his bags down as he ran for it. A whole school to cover and barley a minute to do it!

With his face set in grim determination Yusei set off at a sprint grateful to the people who got out of his way as he careened dangerously around the corners. However not everyone was so fortunate. Yusei managed to avoid hitting three students who were so enveloped in texting they hadn't noticed him until it was too late. Taking a great deal of strength and precision he moved around them and continued on his way. He checked his watch. Twenty seconds.

"Good" he thought allowing himself a small smirk, "I'll just make it!"

The raven haired teen had just rounded another corner when he was knocked to the ground. He gasped upon impact unsure of what had happened; as far as he could tell he had just got hit with what he felt could have been a truck.

Yusei opened his eyes blinking to get his world into focus as he fought to regain his breath.

"You alright?" asked an unfamiliar voice that held hints of a British accent.

Blue eyes searched for the owner of the voice coming to rest on a blonde male who was kneeling on one knee his purple eyes regarding Yusei with an openly curious gaze.

"I'm-I'm fine." replied Yusei breathlessly as he stared at the older male (At least he assumed he was older) in complete and utter shock.

The blonde male quirked and eyebrow "You don't look alright mate. I'm Jack by the way, nice to meet you." He said offering his hand to the bewildered teen who was still sitting on the floor in a daze.

"No I'm sure I'm fine, getting knocked down is a regular occurrence for me." Yusei took the offered hand glancing at his watch as he did so...he was late! "Oh! I'm sorry but I gotta go!" and with that Yusei took off for his class hoping his professor would be forgiving.

Jack stared after the raven haired teen and unreadable expression on his face. He pulled a cell phone out of his pocket flipping it open and pressed a single button.

A man with a deep voice answered and Jack responded with two very simple words "It's done." snapping the phone shut he returned it to his pocket and continued to walk to the lunch room in search of food.

-------

Yusei trudged back to the lunch room dropping his bag unceremoniously to the floor as he slumped lifelessly into an empty chair a light groan slipping through his lips.

"Tired?"

Blue eyes snapped open as the raven haired teen looked around wildly for the owner of the voice his eyes settling on the blonde haired man he had met earlier.

"W-what are you doing here?" he asked his sapphire eyes wide with surprise.

"Stalking you." Said Jack simply with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

Yusei stared at the blonde man his mouth hanging open in disbelief and Jack chuckled at the raven haired teen's dumbfounded expression. Yusei attempted to glare at the older male but he was thwarted by a monstrous yawn.

"Whatever." Mumbled the teen as he buried his head in his arms closing his eyes in an attempt to get some rest but Jack had other ideas.

"You never told me your name…earlier."

"Its Yusei." Came the muffled reply

"Yusei…" Jack repeated the name amused by the way it rolled off of his tongue, "Yusei." He said nodding his head like he had come to a decision, "A suitable name."

The raven haired teen rolled his eyes and sighed "And what if it wasn't?" he asked

Jack ignored the question and stood replying with his own "What do you normally do between classes?"

Yusei looked up at Jack incredulously "Uh are you sure you really attend college? You either eat or sleep in any of your spare time…well that is if you have any spare time after homework and work"

Jack raised one eyebrow in question and chuckled.

Yusei narrowed his eyes at the blonde man, "You're laughing at me? Why?"

Jack just shook his head and started walking towards the lunch line Yusei following just behind. Blue eyes became unfocused as Jack wandered around the food court his lethargic partner following him mindlessly.

"Aren't you gonna eat something?" inquired Jack. The younger male shook his head his raven bangs swaying to and fro with the slight gentle motion.

"Sleeping break." He mumbled through a yawn. "Need to be awake for Gym."

"Which gym class?" Asked the blonde male as he handed the cashier exact change and walked away.

"Ballroom dancing." Mumbled Yusei a light blush gracing his cheeks.

Jack laughed out glancing down at the shorter male "Ballroom huh? Never would've pegged you as a dancer."

"I'm not!" protested Yusei but then paused hanging his head in embarrassment, "It was the only class left…and I hate gym!

Jack chuckled and set down his tray "don't worry; I'm in that class too, although I chose the class by choice."

The raven haired teen glared up at the taller male a light blush still covering his cheeks, "Sure! Rub it in" he muttered practically falling into the booth using his book bag as a pillow.

Jack took up his place on the opposite side of the booth opening his Juice and taking a swig. "So do you want me to wake you up in time for class or just leave you?"

"Wake me." Mumbled the raven haired teen sleepily as he had already started to drift off into sleep.

The blonde man observed the other for a few moments watching as his chest rose and fell in time with his slowed breathing; it was hypnotizing but Jack managed to pull his eyes away and pulled out his lap top. Fudo seemed harmless enough and he couldn't seem to figure out how he could be a threat to anyone.

-------

It turned out that waking Yusei was easier said than done. Jack had tried everything in the book, well his book he didn't want to be a complete jerk to this man whom he had just met only an hour ago. He was frustrated beyond belief and it was all thanks to the man who currently inhabited half of the cafeteria booth snoring his brains out. Well he wasn't done yet, he leaned down over the raven haired teens face and blew gently in his ear "Come on wake up Yusei" he whispered softly making sure to blow as much air as he could into the others face.

Fudo's face scrunched up as he came to and turned his face away from Jack's weakly pushing on the other male's shoulders, "I'mup I'mup." Grumbled the teen slurring his words horribly.

"Finally!" hissed jack in exasperation, "But thanks to you we're going to be late if you don't get your ass in gear."

Blue eyes widened in realization as he scrambled to get his stuff together "Shit!" he muttered glancing briefly at Jack before rushing off in the direction of the gym. The blonde man could only shake his head in mild amusement, "Harmless." he murmured setting off after the other male, "Perfectly harmless."

-----------

TBC

So please read and review, and tell me what you think

~Aryka


End file.
